


(im)mortal

by wondaerlust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fear of Death, i cried while writing this so yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: hela is learning to deal with readers aging and mortality





	(im)mortal

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea for a really long time but now i have finally sat down and wrote it, i hope you like it

It was all great. We spent so many happy years together until the ending came nearing closer. For her there was no ending and I knew that, we both did. She was immortal. But me? Oh well, I’m just a mortal girl who was lucky enough to be loved by the goddess of death herself. And no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many people she tortured to tell her how to save me from my doom, there was nothing that could save me from the ugly truth that was my fate. 

I met her when I was 19. My father sent me to get educated in her palace, that’s where the best education is, he said. Little did he know that I would never return back home. I was walking down the halls of the palace, admiring the art, when I saw her. Her long black messy hair covered one side of her face but I remember thinking, damn she’s beautiful. I wondered who she was. I didn’t know she was THE queen, because up until then, no one saw her without her horns. After that day, I made sure to pass that hall every day, maybe she noticed, I don’t know, but she was there every time I did. 

Fast forward to the year we got married, I was 23. Probably too young to take on the role of a queen. But she made sure that the newly given title didn’t become too much of a burden for me. We would go on long walks around the rose garden she said she planted just for me. She somehow found out they were my favorite. They were black of course. Classic Hela. But I loved it. 

For my 30th birthday she got me a dog. The war was coming, she said that he would protect me when she couldn’t be there for me. I begged her not to go. But she went anyways. It’s alright. I knew she needed to, it was part of her, she needed war to keep her alive. All the peace got boring to her. But god, I missed her. 

The war has extended for unexpectedly long time. She came back home 15 years later. The look in her eyes the first time she saw me after all those years, is a look that I will never forget. She looked so happy to see me, yet so sad, almost broken, and I’ve never seen her like that, ever. She walked so close to me, caressing my cheeks softly and I think that’s when she finally realized I wasn’t gonna be there forever and that even though she would never die, I will. 

Shortly after her return she sent people after the men she thought could give me what I need to be just like her. But even after all the torture and hell she put them through, none of them were able to tell her what she wanted to hear. 

I remember one night, I went to our library to say good night (she loved working late), and I saw her, face turned to the window, looking outside. I thought I heard a soft sob, but I threw away that thought the same second, because well, this was Hela we are talking about. She never cried. But when I got closer, she jumped up, kinda scared, as if I just bursted her little thought bubble, wiping away the tears in her eyes. When I asked her what’s wrong, she just brushed it off, saying it’s nothing important. She pulled me closer, hugging me tightly and we just stood there looking out the window over our kingdom. Of course I knew what was bothering her, and of course I heard those almost silent sobs she tried covering while she stole few glances at me, but I didn’t know how to help her. 

After that night whenever there was a war, or anything that meant she’d be away from me for longer than a day, she’d send someone else. I knew what she was afraid of. She was afraid that if she’d leave, maybe I wouldn’t be there when she came back. 

Now my time has come, and over the last few years I think she has finally realized that I’m gonna be gone soon and that she will have to go on without me. But will she ever truly find her peace with that, I guess I’ll never know.


End file.
